


Soul Love

by orphan_account



Category: Beady Eye (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Multi, Satire, crackfic, love is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam finally meets his true soul mate.





	Soul Love

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story:  
https://soul-love-fanfic.tumblr.com/

"All I know is you can be, everything you want to be"

_Soul Love_, Beady Eye

There was a new girl in town and her name was Debbie. And something about her made Liam felt as if they had known for long, like he had found a long lost friend. Or being said better, he felt like he had found a long lost lover.

She was very shy at first, but she knew exactly what the rockstar liked and the things he wanted to hear. And the way she looked at him, the way he caught her sighing.

“Debbie, I want you to be more than a friend to me” the singer told her suddenly when they were alone, with that strong Manchester accent she found so irresistible, and looking straight at her with those deep blue eyes and those thick eyebrows that contrasted with his long eyelashes.

“P-Please, mr. Gallagher, you’re a married man” she replied, lowering her face in shame, but her heart beating and her face reddening.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this as much as I do, Debs!” Added the rockstar, grabbing her wrist and then kissing her.

Debbie didn’t offer much resistance but when Liam ended the kiss she acted all prude like she didn’t want it to happen.

“Mr. Gallagher...”

“Please, stop this silly game and don’t call me like that anymore” interrupted her the singer.

“L-Liam, our romance can’t be, you’re a famous rockstar and I’m just a poor girl...”

“Yeah, I know, and I’ve noticed that you don’t bath regularly and your face is so greasy I could fry an egg on it.”

Debbie lowered her sight in shame.

“But I don’t care, I love you no matter what and I’d change for you. I can become a beggar for you and not bath if that’s what you like.”

“Oh, Mr. Gall... I mean, Liam. I love you...”

“I know, Debbie, I know.”

“In fact, I’ve loved you for years...”

Liam didn’t get surprised by such confession, there were tons of girls in love with him.

“...but I wasn’t sure if you loved me back. Liam, we’ve met before...” and she lowered her sight.

“What do you mean, Debbie?”

Her voice cracked. “We met before I became a woman...”

Liam looked confused and he assumed she meant that she was a young girl in love with him.

“Don’t you remember me...? Don’t you remember your old friend Guigsy?”

“Guigs?!”

“Yes.”

“Guigs, if you love me so much why did you leave like that?”

“Because you didn’t seem to notice how much I desired you. I regretted, but when I tried to get back to you it was too late. That Andy Bell was in the band and he had you all spellbound, and then that Tom Meighan, and I knew there was little chance for me. So I decided to outplay them by becoming a woman. Haha, those little fuckers.”

“Deb... I mean, Guigs.”

“Please, call me Debbie. I’m a new person now.”

“Debbie, please never leave my side again.”

“I won’t, Liam. And now that you’ve seen far I’ve gone for you, I want you to give me a proof of your love.”

“Anything you ask, babe.”

“I want you to never see Andy Bell again.”

“But, baby, the band...”

“He tried to steal what is mine! And besides, we’re gonna get Oasis back.”

“Okay, babe, I won’t see him again.”

“Oh, Liam, I’m so glad that we’re finally together.”

“Hey, but what if Noel doesn’t want to get the band together.”

“We’re gonna destroy him.”


End file.
